


back to you

by besidemethewholedamntime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/pseuds/besidemethewholedamntime
Summary: Written for whistlingwindtree from a list of prompts on tumblr073: “I thought I was pregnant but the test must have been wrong. I’m not.”





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> here it isss! I'm so sorry it took so long , and I know it's maybe not exactly what you had in mind but I hope it's alright!  
> It's being posted separately because my drabbles work is very FS centred and I didn't want it to get lost.   
> It was quite fun, actually, to try something new. Thank you so so much for the prompt, and I hope you like it!

Daisy sits against her living room wall, preferring the floor to her sofa or her chairs. It’s more fitting to sit here, somehow. To have the hardwood floor press uncomfortably into her tailbone, making her lower limbs heavy and sleepy. It feels right.

“Hey,” she says out loud, even though she is the only person home. “I know this is dumb, ‘cause you can’t actually hear me. You’re off wherever doing whatever but,” she sighs, as they heavy truth settles upon her shoulders, “well, I guess I had nobody else to talk to.”

Outside the sky is darkening, a picture perfect sunset if she’s ever saw one. Things people regard as gifts. Sent from the heavens, she was taught. Except what she wants most, it seems, comes from hell.

“I thought I was preg – pregnant,” the word catches in her throat and she swallows, audibly but it doesn’t matter for there’s nobody here. “But I’m not, so no need to freak out or anything.” She laughs, but it’s hollow and the brief smile dies before it lives. “The test must have been wrong. I went to the doctor and she uh, she confirmed it. No bun in the oven for me.”

Daisy had went alone, wanting to be sure, needing to be sure, before letting anybody else in on her secret. Not that she was ashamed, but invariably there would be questions that she knew she wouldn’t have the answers to. But now she wonders if she’s made the right choice, keeping it to herself. It might be nice to have somebody else here.

“The doctor said it’s rare to get a false positive.” The memory of the doctor’s surprised face, the ‘oh’ sound that had popped out of her mouth without meaning to , replays over and over in her mind. “Tests are meant to be _so_ accurate these days. Most people get false negatives but I was just that lucky, I guess.”

It should be lucky. A baby. A real, living, breathing human baby. Now was not the time to bring one of those into the world. She smiles as she hears Jemma’s voice in her head, being logical, comforting her with rationality. Oh how she wishes she’d told her now.

“It’s for the best,” she says decisively, making her mind up to believe what she knows is the truth. “What the hell do I know about being a parent?” She snorts. “Not exactly like I had the best role-models.”

But then she feels guilty, remembering Coulson’s hugs and May’s soft smiles. “Maybe not the most conventional role-models,” she amends, thinking of how different her life might have been.

“God, it’s so dumb how I keep crying,” she groans, laughing. Now she’s not sure if she’s still talking to Robbie or talking to herself. “It’s not like I wanted to be a mom. It’s not like I was ever going to be. I was never pregnant.”

There have been people who have loved and lost children. Real babies, not just a hope, a dream. The guilt is overwhelming. How can she feel so sad for something she never even had to lose? It threatens to choke her but she can’t stop.

But the dream had still been there. For those couple of days where the test had shown a positive plus sign and she had been terrified but sort of excited. Those couple of nights where she had fallen asleep with her thumb rubbing small circles around her abdomen. She had imagined, although she knew how ludicrous and impossible it would be, raising a child with Robbie; one that was half him half her and so full of love that it felt so _real._

 _“_ I wish you were here,” she tells the encroaching darkness, that gives her measures of comfort. “It’d be nice. To share this with someone.”

But there’s nobody here to share it with, only the sunset and the meagre remains of the day. And, allowing herself to feel sorry for herself for once, she leans her head back against the wall and allows herself to cry for things that haven’t ever been.

-x-

 Down in the dark bowels of a cold and lonely place that could never be called home, no matter how familiar, somehow, someway, the words filter through to Robbie Reyes.

They make him falter, for the image of a child half him and half Daisy created from that night where they were _together_ with each other in all important ways… that child would have been something incredible.

“I hear you,” he whispers, but it’s so fervent, so passionate that it might as well have been a shout. He knows the words won’t reach her, not where he is, but he needs to try at least.

“I’ll come back. _Oh Dios mío_ , I swear it. I’ll come to you.”

But then he turns away, steeling his heart and his resolve. To make it back will be hard, will require a fight from every fibre of his being, but there’s no other choice. It’ll always be Daisy.

“Come on, Robbie,” he growls to himself, summoning up every ounce of strength. “There’s work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leaves kudos/comments. Please feel free not to. Either way, I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
